final_spacesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gary Space (Serie)
Gary Space was a web series on Olan Rogers' YouTube channel that was eventually reimagined as Final Space. Ten episodes were originally planned, but the series went into limbo after only three were made. Episodes Episode 1: Gary Space finds himself stranded on a distant exotic planet of some kind. He determines it cannot support life until he comes across a creature of spherical design. He assumes it to be stuck in a paralyzed state until it makes a noise. He then proceeds to offer it a Pez. A Zargonian appears, startling Gary, and he disintegrates it. Gary names the creature Mooncake and the two seek out shelter from the solar winds. Episode 2: Gary and Mooncake are unable to find shelter. They are attacked by a "Jabbawaddawada". Gary "stuns" the "Jabbawaddawada", but then discovers it is actually a rock, and names it "Rock 1". Gary offers Mooncake an ice cream sannich, which horrifies Mooncake. Another Zargonian appears offering assistance and is disintegrated by Gary due to his "bug eyes". Gary fears he has started an intergalactic war, and once again seeks shelter from the solar winds. Episode 3: Mooncake has a flashback to a mysterious figure offering him and his parents an ice cream sannich. Upon approaching it, his parents melt. In the present, Gary wakes him up, noting he had been asleep for 3 to 4 months, leaving Gary with only Rock 1 for company. There is a brief flashback to Gary attempting to play Go Fish with Rock 1 during the intervening months. Back in the present, a pair of Zargonians approach seeking to apprehend Gary. Gary considers the possibility of Zargonians having T-rex vision and remains still, but the Zargonians point out they can both see and hear him. Gary calls one of the Zargonians a "Slipper Troll". The Zargonians wonder what that might mean and the green Zargonian calls the purple one's wife, Cheryl, a slipper troll. The purple Zargonian becomes offended and begins berating the green one, until Gary questions how the Zargonians speak English. The Zargonians question how he is able to speak Zargonian, and Gary notes how slim the chances are of the two languages being so identical. Another Zargonian appears offering Gary assistance, and Gary disintegrates him in fear. The Zargonians and Gary engage in a fight, with Rock 1 being destroyed, Gary being knocked out, and the Zargonians capturing Mooncake. Characters * Gary Space * Mooncake * Rock 1 * Mooncake's Mother * Mooncake's Father * Mysterious Figure * Zargonians Music Episode 1 * American Analog "Take Each Day" * Kenny Loggins "Footloose" * Reliant K "Hope for Every Fallen Man" Episode 2 * American Analog * John Murphy Episode 3 * American Analog Credits * Created by: Olan Rogers * Art: Dan Brown * Animation: Olan and Dan Trivia * The three times Gary instantly shoots a Zargonian asking for assistance is inspired by the "Derrick" trilogy on Olan Rogers' old YouTube channel BalloonShop, where Alex suddenly shoots a man when he is asked what he is doing. Categoría:En Traducción